Main Page
Important! Reign of Conflagration has recovered mod files on a USB drive, development of Reign of Conflagration was recorded prior to the crash from the 15th of December towards today will resume development ingame as usual but for now all is needed is testers, if you want to be part of a tester for the modification before the mod before an upcoming release and meet the team behind RoC, a Blog Post will be created soon development. Await for a blog post for additional updates on the mod, and its possible future. Welcome to the Reign of Conflagration Wiki Reign of Conflagration is a major modification for Command & Conquer Generals: Zero Hour which will feature various changes including a series of bug fixes & unique types of special features, including minor factions. This mod features five new factions, with the big three primary factions (USA, China and GLRF) will be redesigned, more organised and including some overhauling of the Generals system for the main factions without taking much of the faction space. Also, a new and possible playable Boss Faction will be available to fight against in a re-designed Generals Challenge mode, the modification will also a series of minor factions which will fight along side either the sides of terror or freedom, also the storyline for Reign of Conflagration will be somewhere different unlike the original story in Generals Zero Hour. Also there will be some new Tech Structures for use if various situations in terms of combat or economic problems rise, however they offer various altributes such as recruiting units from minor factions into combat, provide a steady income of cash & supplies, reduce the cost of vehicle and aircraft production, heal and repair units, provide reserve units via cargo plane drop and battlefield defenses. If you want to have a look at the concurrent storyline for Reign of Conflagration along with an overview of events of the mod, you can check them out in this link here. Historic Conflicts In the past, before the con-current conflicts and uprisings, there were many battles where the brave and fearless fought in many numbers, these included battles in Europe and South America. *'American Civil War' - Before the dawn of battle tanks, assault rifles, fighter planes and bombers, there were two factions in America that went to war over territory and the abolition of slavery in the USA. The United States of America and the Confederate States of America were the forces fighting in the war, known for fighting with pre 1900s rifles and cannons with the presence of cavalry regiments and ships. *'World War I' - The evolution of aircraft, with war going on in Europe between two coalitions. Prior to fighting terrorism, there were several battles between Germany and France due to possible political stances, with several countries including the United Kingdom, Russia and many more getting involved. *'World War II' - Began in 1939 until 1945, World War II was a big conflict which was set across the world, several areas were affected and violence between 6 major factions blown out iacross the Pacific parts of the world, Asian regions and Middle Eastern areas, most of the battles during the war were recorded to have occured Central and East Europe. *'First Cold War' - Going longer than almost 50 years, this war was set across more regions of the world, the Soviet Union and the Allied Nations had uneasy alliances but they were tested as a new terror threat, known as the Bureau of Global Liberation was found in Cuba, Vietnam and in Central and East Europe again. :* First Vietnam War - A conflict that was present in the First Cold War, the first war in Vietnam was between the Allied-Soviet coalition with both sides in Vietnam backing them up fighting several terror cells linked with the Bureau of Global Liberation in several important areas. :* Korean War - First started out as a disagreement between Soviet backed North Korea and Allied backed South Korea, escalated into a series of unprovoked attacks on both nations by the Bureau of Global Liberation, both sides were separated and treaties were signed to fight the BGL. Past Wars and Conflicts One of the most biggest conflicts were the First Eurasian Conflict, this war was one of the most biggest battles ever thought in the world. *'War on Terror' - Started out as a provocative attack against America that erupted into a full-scale war against terrorism, terrorist groups across the world united again 10 years after the First Cold War to fight against the west and others in the east including Russia and many others, due to the threats that the leaders posed with this united terrorist group America and Russia went to a conclusion to go to war, starting the worldwide war against terrorism. *'Libyan Civil Uprising' - Before the First Eurasian Conflict, the Global Liberation Army who co-operated with the United States forces were fielded in Northern Africa to help the Libyan Army Forces deal with wide-spread terrorist activity, this was the only war that the GLA was assisting America before the GLA turned on their former allies. *'First Eurasian Conflict' - The war that started the apocalypse around Eurasia, causing Eurasia to fear the Global Liberation Army. All-thou the GLA stands the fearsome faction in terms of war against peace and control of Eurasia before potential rise the GLRF and other factions. The Peoples Liberation Army of China and America's Ranger and USMC had intervene to take care of the problem.﻿ Ongoing Wars and Conflicts Currently in the world, there are three ongoing battles between several forces; There are two wars which are currently part of the second continental war known as the Second Eurasian Conflict. These wars have been currently known to be still go on. *'Second Eurasian Conflict' - The current war which pitted the world into Eurasia to fight either for the side of peace or for the side of world conquest and terrorism. The US-Task Forces '''and China's elite '''Iron Dragon PLA forces with Company and Eurasian Forces to rise up and take on the Forth Reich of Yuri and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces. :* GLRF-North American War - The United States got attacked by various GLA Separatist cells across the continent, many forces within the regiments of the United States Task Forces have been tasked with defense of the USA and its citizens from various GLRF forces after the USA's President recieved reports of terrorist cells attacking USTF installations, including a toxin facility on the West Coast, most of the forces were withdrawn from most fronts in the Middle East and Europe to assist with homeland defense operations and to defend all homeland facilities. :* ECM-Brotherhood Conflict - After classing the Brotherhood of Mercenaries as a potential terrorist faction, Eurasian Continental Militia operatives have been engaging the Brotherhood across Eurasian territories and there were reports of fights for territory along with assassinations and attacks on railroad networks. Currently the Allied Nations along with the Company of Liberty are observing both sides in the territories that have been locked down by the factions operating territories in the continent, both sides are not showing signs of giving up just yet. *'South American Civil War' - Pitting the New Andes Armada and the GLRF supported Martollo Cartel against each-other, South America is currently a battleground, leading help from North America '''to deal with the problem, the '''Company of Liberty along with the US-Task Forces to assist the South in dealing with the problem; the Company South-North American Force is currently winning the fight against the Martollo Cartel. :* Chinese-South American War - Only a minor conflict between Iron Dragon PLA and the New Andes Armada caused by disputes in South America terms of oil and possible fuel that China is currently seeking for their combat units, both sides are currently being monitored by the Allied Nations and being backed up by the Company of Liberty, right now the AN is currently seeking to create an agreement of peace between the two sides. :* ECM-Martollo Conflict - During the course of the South American Civil War, a former commander of the Cuban military ordered an attack against the armed & dangerous Martollo Cartel forces that were backed up by their allies known as the GLRF Terrorists & GLA Separatist , however the ECM did recieve military support from the New Andes Armada from four regiments within South America. *'Kalini Crisis' - Set within Russia, continued after the end of the First Eurasian Conflict, the Kalini Crisis was a continental battle which turned made the country into a nuclear wasteland, caused after of a fireball made the country to become a war-torn battleground for Loyalist forces of the Russian Government between the Separatist Splinter Cells within the country. Several cities were heavily damaged due to the crisis and the loss of several important figures; one of those was Alexander Romanov, a loyalist commander and politician who supported the Premier during dark times, during this ongoing war the Forth Reich of Yuri risen and brought together the country under the rule of a new Premier, Yuri, where he founded New Russia. :* ECM-Reich Conflict - To be added... *'Middle Eastern Crisis' - Due to several conflicts being a problem, a crisis in the Middle East was known to have been started due to the GLRF with backup from former oil investor Ibrahiim Omar Solimaan with his own GLRF supported private army, known as the Armadillo Cell, Israel called a state of emergency with the support of Saudi Arabia and Qatar to establish a functional military alliance with backup from Indea and Pakistan, forming the Middle Eastern based military faction known as the Middle Eastern Alliance, currently out to fight the GLRF and liberate their land from the terror of Solimaan and his followers. Possible/Rumoured Conflicts Over the courses of several battles, there have been rumoured battles which may take on various forces across the world in the future. *'Second Vietnam War' (Rumour/Possible) - Currently it is unknown, but another possible war in Vietnam would cause chaos within the region between the country, terrorists and supporters of several nations getting involved in this conflict. America and Russia before a civil war in 2017 denied the rumours of a second war within Vietnam, both countries claimed the Global Liberation Army during the time of the First Eurasian Conflict were under control, but since Russia was divided by the ongoing Kalini Crisis with the Forth Reich of Yuri and the Russian Resistance fighting for control over the nation, rumours of a second war in Vietnam would become true after several months of being denied by the USA and Russia. *'War Against Machine' (Possible) - A secret commander from the Peoples Republic of China have been reported creating replicas of soldiers from several battlefield scenes across the world, also several tanks from past conflicts including the lastest have been foundbeing used by this unknown enemy, this is currently unknown and may possible to strike in 2044 if any conflict don't simmer down or else a war with machines will occur. :*'Robot-Reich Conflict' (Possible) - During the course of the possible War Against Machine, the Robot Empire and the Forth Reich have been in various heated battles throughout the entire course of the war, despite the Forth Reich's main rivalry against the other factions Yuri has directed focus to the robot menace until the situation dies down and hopefully try to resume their conquest to take over the world. :*'Resistance-Separatist Conflict' (Possible) - Part of the War Against Machine, the Russian Resistance and the Russian Separatists were unfriendly towards each-other during the Kalini Crisis but both sides may go to war if somewhere in Russia (or New Russia) one or two battles maybe triggered by one of the side's soldiers, then the actions undertaken by each-other will plunge them into war. *'World War III' (Rumour) - There have been rumours that the Forth Reich of Yuri will take over the world and fight off against the Company of Liberty in the northern part of the United States of America; these possible predictions of World War III were denied, but however several generals and commanders actuly had predictions that the Reich will prepare future invasions as Spies heard of the news; currently the conflict with the Forth Reich is currently under control.﻿ Minigames We also got some mini-games which will take place on several maps which include various situations that will put factions to the test, this includes capabilities of vehicles, structures and technology. * Attack and Defend - Defend your objective whilst fending off the opposition trying to claim it. * Capture the Flag - Secure the target flag for points, first to 5 captures wins the match. * Domination - Take over spots and secure them from enemy factions, first to 200 points wins. * Escort the VIP - Protect your VIP as you escort them to the drop-off or evacuation point. * Generals Challenge - Choose your favorite general, fight against other generals, along with an overhaul. * Royal Rumbler Season - Fight off waves of specific enemy factions whilst surviving attacks. * Supply Truck Racing - Race to the finish delivering your load, choose from eight vehicles. * Tank Deathmatch - Destroy opposition with a tank, choose from 18 tanks, some packing abilities. * Zombie Survival - Its a Zombie Apocalypse, defend yourselves from mind eating hordes. Factions In Reign of Conflagration are along with three original factions four brand new ones, spamming all across the globe and highly influencing already unstable balance of the power. Along with them, there is several smaller factions, which are supporting the larger ones. Factions *30px United States Task Forces 30px *30px Iron Dragon PLA 30px *30px Global Liberation Resistance 30px *30px Company of Liberty 30px *30px Forth Reich of Yuri 30px *30px Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network 30px *30px New Andes Armada 30px *30px Middle East Alliance 30px *30px Unknown Robot Empire 30px Minor Factions (Inspired by Red Alert 3 Paradox) * 30px Allied Nations 30px * 30px Brotherhood of Mercenaries 30px * 30px Civilian Defense Militia 30px * 30px Eurasian Continental Militia 30px * 30px Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. 30px * 30px FutureTech Corporation 30px * 30px GLA Separatists 30px * 30px Martollo Cartel 30px * 30px Mustang Off-Road Vehicles 30px * 30px Russian Resistance 30px * 30px Russian Separatists 30px * 30px Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. 30px * 30px United Forces of Africa 30px * 30px Yuri Elite Guard 30px Future Factions Factions involved in World War III * 30px Unknown Faction 1 30px * 30px Unknown Faction 2 30px * 30px Unknown Faction 3 30px Historic Factions Factions involved in World War II *30px League of Nations 30px *30px Soviet Union 30px *30px Empire of Japan 30px *30px Pacific Alliance 30px *30px Global Front of Liberation 30px *30px Warlords Alliance 30px Factions involved in the Cold War *30px Allied Nations 30px :*30px United States :*30px United Kingdom :*30px Germany :*30px Japan *30px Soviet Union 30px :*30px Russia :*30px Cuba :*30px Iraq :*30px Ukraine *30px Bureau of Global Liberation 30px :*30px American Cells :*30px Asian Cells :*30px European Cells :*30px Middle Eastern Cells Relations of all factions See 'Faction Relations' Latest activity Category:Browse